


Coming Home From Tel Aviv

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gave Gibbs a choice it was either her, or Tony. She thought that Tony would be off the team, but she was wrong. AU Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home From Tel Aviv

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Set when Ziva asked Gibbs that she wanted to go back home in Tel Aviv, but not with Tony on the team. Someone said that either Cote, or someone else said that Ziva expected to be on the plane.

Coming Home from Tel Aviv

Ziva stood there with her father behind her. She really wanted to go back to the US, but there was no way that she could go back and work with DiNozzo. He was the reason why Rivkin was dead and why they had to go back to Tel Aviv. She had asked Gibbs to choose either her, or DiNozzo. He had paused and then nodded. She smiled because she knew that she was going to get on the plane when they were done here. She went into the plane and sat down. She couldn't look at Tony and so while they were in the air she talked and looked at everyone except Tony. She was so angry with Tony. He didn't have to shoot and kill Rivkin.

She was glad when they landed. She quickly walked out of the plane and followed Gibbs and the rest of them as they got into the SUV. They all went to headquarters and into the bullpen. Vance went up to his office and the rest went to their desks. McGee watched them enter the bullpen and wondered what happened in Tel Aviv. Abby hugged both of them and talked to Gibbs.

They could feel the tension as Ziva kept on avoiding Tony's gaze, or when he tried to talk to her. She quickly wrote her report and handed it in and went back to her apartment. Tony finished a little bit later and went to his own apartment. He hoped that Ziva would stop blaming him. It was either he be killed, or he kill Rivkin. He was coming at him with a glass shard and he didn't want to die, so he had to kill him.

Ziva stared out into the night from her living room window. She liked it here in D.C. and never wanted to go home again. She was glad that Tony wasn't going to be on the team anymore. There was no way that she could work with him anymore after what happened.

Gibbs stared at his boat. There was no way that he would let Tony leave his team. He was the one that had been with him the longest. Vance already threw him to the wolves there would be no way that he would do that to him. He knew that he had to talk to Vance in the morning, but not what Ziva was hoping for.

He knew what he had to do and with that he had in mind he went to bed. When he got up the next morning he took his shower and got dressed. He made his way to his car then he stopped at the coffee shop that he always stopped at and then finally pulled into the parking spot at NCIS,

He made his way towards the Directors office and walked inside. Vance was already there and was looking at some papers.

"Don't you knock?"

"I need Ziva off my team. She can be on any other team except mine. She gave me a choice. She said she couldn't work with DiNozzo anymore. I'm not going to throw him to the wolves like you did and I'm not going to choose her over him."

"I'll see what I can do." Vance said. He was impressed with Tony in Tel Aviv. He wondered who that person was in the other room because he had never seen Tony like that. Maybe this was why Gibbs had been pestering him about getting him back? Because he had seen something in Tony that he didn't see.

He made a few calls and finally found a spot for her.

Gibbs sat in his chair and watched as his Agents made their way towards their desks. He watched as Tony looked at Ziva and Ziva making sure that she wasn't looking at Tony. He watched as all of them power up their computers and began typing. The phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"I need you up here now. I have a spot open. Bring Ziva."

"We'll be there."

Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Vance wants us up in his office."

Ziva nodded and smiled. Tony was finally going to be gone from the bullpen, but then she frowned. Why would she be going up to the Directors office if Tony were going to be off the team? She followed Gibbs up the stairs into Vance's office.

"Gibbs told me that you couldn't work with Tony anymore. You will get your wish. Hetty told me that they have a spot on their team in LA. You will be given two weeks to make it there and get a place in LA."

"I thought that Tony would be the one off the team?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's you who is off the team. Tony's a good agent and it took me all this time to realize it."

Ziva didn't know what to think. She was so sure that Tony would have been kicked off the team not her. She quickly made her way towards her desk with Gibbs following her. She didn't know what to think as she packed up her desk.

"Where are you going Ziva?" Asked Tony.

She of course ignored him. She didn't want to talk to him.

"What's going on Ziva?" McGee asked.

"I'm going to LA to be on a team there."

"Why?"

"Because I can't work with Tony anymore after what happened."

McGee couldn't believe what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. "Ziva it was either him, or Rivkin. If somebody were coming at me with a glass shard I would have done the same thing. If I was the one that did it would you still not be able to work with me?"

She just stared at him and then began packing her things. She couldn't think of this now. She had a job to do. She would pack up her apartment and then begin trying to find a place in LA. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. That Gibbs would do this. She thought that after what happened to Ari he would trust her. He did when it happened. What changed?

She was finally done and she walked away not even glancing back to her old team. She would make a clean break. It hurt, but she would do it.

The End


End file.
